NPCs
=Vernis= *Shena the Draw - Located in the Pub. Gives a quest to clear out a small dungeon full of bandits and robbers, accessible by a staircase in the north-east corner of Vernis, near the graveyard. Many of the other NPCs comment on her ass. * the Apprentice - Located in a house north of the Quest Board on the right side. Gives you a quest to go into the basement of the house next to hers and kill the creatures inside. The dungeon has a large number of slimes are a moderately difficult enemy, and the quest itself is marked as being Level 6. However, the basement has two rooms with several pieces of furniture and gear guarded only by grey and red putits, making it a good first stop. * the Dog Lover - Located in the house on the other side of Miches. Gives you a quest to find Poppy, his little dog. Poppy is on the bottom floor of the Puppy Cave, southwest of Vernis. Reward is 2500GP, a platinum coin, and a cooler box. =Palmia= *The King of Palmia - The King of Palmia is located in the Northwestern corner of Palmia in the Throne Room. He is important to the main quest. *???? - Located in the Throne Room. Once you have found the Scout on the third floor of Lesimas, he gives you a key to the fourth floor of Lesimas and a quest to find a second Scout on the sixteenth floor. *Mia the Cat Lover - Located in a house south of the northern general shop in Palmia. Asks you to get her a silver cat. Giving her the cat will get you a monetary reward and a monster heart. =Derphy= *Slave Trader *Thief Guild Representative ???? - Located in the Pub. Gives you a quest to buy a Nuke off her for 12000GP and use the Nuke on a rag doll in Palmia. Doing so will destroy the city of Palmia and give you -200 Karma. Palmia will eventually rebuild after a week or two. * the Master Thief - When you have gained 3000 fame the master thief gives you permission to enter the Pyramid for the price of ??? =Yowyn= *Tam the Cat Hater - Located in the Pub. Gives you a quest to kill cats in a basement on the south side of Yowyn just south of the Pub. This quest should not be done until a very high level, as many high-level monsters are located just beyond one of the walls, and will break through the wall and kill you very quickly. Tam also drops a figure and card of himself if he is killed, and he is a rather easy target. *Gwen the Innocent - A little girl who will follow you around Yowyn. If you kill her, she will always drop a figure and card of herself. *Ainc the Novice Knight - Gives you a quest to kill the Yeek Chief in the Yeek Cave. =Port Kapul= *???? the Gene Researcher - Located on the West side of Port Kapul, he asks you to join his genetics experiment. Saying yes will cause him to drop six Level 5 monster balls, five of which you must fill with monsters and return to the researcher. *Fighter Guild Representative =Lumiest= =Noyel= * The Sister =Sister's Mansion= * Little Sister - Sells homemade lunches that heals 30 points of sanity. =Dungeon= * The Scout =World= * Wandering Vendors * Rogue Bosses =Unique= * unique NPCs